


Und wärst du ein Engel...

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Series: Von Engeln und Schafen im Wolfspelz [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist ein heißer Tag und Victors neuer Mitarbeiter raubt ihm bald den Verstand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und wärst du ein Engel...

Die Türe zu Victors Büro schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Der Sommer war heiß, draußen brannte die Sonne, aber die Wand war angenehm kühl und die Jalousien zugezogen, um das grelle Licht nicht in den Raum brennen zu lassen.

Victor schluckte. Draußen im Lager wurden gerade die letzten Kisten verpackt.

Es war nicht etwa ein großer Deal, weswegen er so neben der Spur war. Diesmal ging es sogar nur um ganz normale Geschäfte mit ganz normalen Leuten.

Aber Chris Gabriel war noch im Lagerraum unterwegs, braun gebrannt, verschwitzt und ohne T-Shirt.

Victor schluckte erneut. Allein der Gedanke.

Obwohl er von der Statur eher kompakt war, war Chris doch sehr gut gebaut.

“Reiß’ dich zusammen, du bist kein Schulmädchen mehr”, murmelte Victor und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Wahrscheinlich war ihm nur so heiß, weil er bei dem Wetter nicht genug getrunken hatte.

Er griff sich eine Flasche Wasser und nahm einen langen Schluck.

Aber wen wollte er da belügen?

Das Bild von Chris’ schrägen Grinsen und seinem halbnackten Körper hatte sich in Victors Hirn gebrannt.

Er stellte die Wasserflasche wieder ab und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand. Er bildete sich ein, dass er sogar die Schritte in der Lagerhalle durch die Wand spüren konnte, wenn er ganz still war. Chris’ schwere Schritte.

Victor schluckte erneut und schloss seine Augen, die Hände und seine Wange gegen die Wand gepresst.

Nicht, dass die Temperatur der Wand noch irgendwie helfen würde, sein Gemüt zu kühlen.

Victors Fingerspitzen strichen über die glatte Wand und er konnte nicht anders, als sich vorzustellen, wie sich Chris’ Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlen würden. Kühl vom Schweiß und der Arbeit in der zugigen Halle?

Wie würde es sich anfühlen, an ihn gepresst zu sein, wie würden seine Lippen schmecken?

Ein Stöhnen entfuhr Victor und er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Wand.

“Victor”, mahnte er sich selbst, doch es war zu spät.

Er hatte etwas begonnen, was er nicht mehr abwenden konnte.

So öffnete er den Reisverschluss seiner Hose und begann sich selbst zu streicheln; erst durch den Stoff seiner Unterhose, dann schloss er seine Faust fest um seinen Schaft.

Er stellte sich vor, wie sich Chris auf der anderen Seite der gegen die Wand lehnte, einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche nahm und sich dann den Mund mit dem Handrücken abwischte. Stellte sich vor, wie Chris zufrieden seufzte, als die Kühle der Wand seine blanke Haut berührte. Stellte sich vor, die Wand wäre Chris, gegen den er sich lehnen könnte, der leise stöhnen würde und in Victors Arme sinken würde, den Kopf für einen Kuss in den Nacken gelegt.

Mit einem letzten Stöhnen kam Victor und sank auf die Knie.

Nachdem er endlich seinen Atem wieder gefunden hatte, drehte er sich um und ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken. Er lachte leise als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Jackett jetzt in die Reinigung musste.

“Was soll’s?”, murmelte er sich selbst zu und rückte alles wieder an seinen rechten Platz, bevor er seine Hose wieder schloss. Schließlich hatten seine Hormone beschlossen, Tango zu tanzen, egal, ob er einen Tanzpartner hatte oder nicht.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er zuckte zusammen.

“Ja?”

Für einen Moment konnte Victor nichts sehen, als sich die Türe öffnete und die tiefstehende Sonne direkt durch die offenen Hallentore durch die Türe in sein Büro leuchtete.

Dann klarte sein Blick auf und er konnte Chris im Gegenlicht erkennen.

Und schon wieder war Victors Mund staubtrocken.

“Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass alles gerichtet ist. Ich geh dann mal.”

Victor nickte, immer noch nicht Herr seiner Sinne.

“Ist alles okay?”, fragte Chris vorsichtig und trat in das Büro.

“Ja ja, natürlich. Es war ein langer Tag. Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen. Ich bin nur etwas müde.”

Chris nickte. “Na dann. Gute Nacht.”

Victor nickte und beobachtete wie Chris sich drehte und den Raum verlies. Doch bevor sich die Türe schloss rief er noch: “Chris?”

Sofort drehte sich Chris um. “Ja?”

“Ich dachte mir… wir könnten… vielleicht mal zusammen Abend essen?”

Chris überlegte kurz und lachte, ein schelmisches Funkeln in seinen Augen. “Warum nicht? Ich hatte zwar vor, mir heute einen Döner an der Ecke mitzunehmen, aber ich könnte auch mit Waffeln leben.”

Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Witz in Victors Hirn ankam, aber dann lachte auch er leise. “Nicht einfach Waffeln”, sagte er, streifte seine Jacke ab und stand auf. “Schokoladenwaffeln. Aber ich denke, ich könnte mich zu einem Döner herablassen.”

Chris lachte wieder und es klang warm und einladend. “Aber sicher.”


End file.
